pour un optimal
by l'ange rouge
Summary: Hermione fait la plus grosse boulette de sa vie. Elle fait un pari stupide avec un certain serptentard. Mais est-ce vraiment une erreur ?
1. le pari

_**Et voilà le retour de la revanche ! Non je ne suis pas morte, et je reviens même en force avec cette fic à deux mains, parce que oui, nous sommes deux à écrire. Mon evil angel, ma chouchou à moi reprend aussi du service ! Et le résultat est plutôt pas mal je trouve, alors on change de perso, on change de tendance mais on s'éclate toujours autant! **_

_**Les persos ne sont pas à nous, et on n'a aucun droit dessus bla bla bla **_

_**Voldy est mort, dumby non, rogue non plus , Hermione et Ron sont jamais sortis ensemble et je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture a tous!**_

_**Ho! Et pour j'ai une dent, vous inquiétez pas, je reviens aussi ^^**_

POV BLAISE

Ah le cours de potion de Rogue, l'odeur des ingrédients qui empestent, la tronche des Gryffondors, les murs glauques, un vrai plaisir je vous dis ! Heureusement que potion est une matière que j'apprécie parce que sinon je me suiciderais uniquement à cause de l'ambiance.

Mais il y a un truc de bien avec le cours de Rogue, c'est les binômes inter-maison, ou comment faire chier les griffons sans risquer de se faire réprimander !

Et c'est partit pour le fun, le « maitre » est dans la place ! Et en moins de deux les rouges et or ont perdu une quantité impressionnante de points. Le potionniste se met à nous parler mais je ne l'écoute pas, comme d'habitude, je n'en ai pas besoin pour comprendre de toute façon. Vous pensiez que Draco était le plus intelligent des Serpentards ? Pauvre idiot, le plus intelligent de tous, c'est moi et de loin et lui comme moi en sommes bien contents. Mais pourquoi me mettre en avant alors que le blond attire et aime tellement le devant de la scène ? Moi je suis mieux en retrait dans l'ombre au moins personne ne m'ennuie. Le plus dur pour moi c'est de faire des erreurs, honnêtement, sinon mes résultats seraient trop bons. Et il y a des chances que l'on ne me laisse pas faire ce que je veux si jamais ils comprennent.

Je vois les Griffons se mettre en mouvement, je sors de mes pensées et regarde le tableau. Recette facile, ingrédients simples, protocole enfantin. Je sens que je vais devoir faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop la réussir... et que je vais me faire chier encore une fois.

Mouvement sur la droite, je tourne la tête vers mon nouvel équipier/victime...

HO! … Ho... elle... Rogue m'a mis sans le vouloir avec mon petit fantasme personnel. Pas dans le sens sexuel du terme hein, enfin pas que... enfin faut me comprendre, cette fille... c'est mon idéal, belle, intelligente, brillante et tellement, tellement indomptable! Un vrai défi même pour moi... dommage qu'elle me capte pas. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la désirer, j'en regretterais presque de pas montrer mon intelligence. Enfin, la elle va être obligée de me porter attention, je sens que je vais m'amuser en fin de compte...

_Pov Hermione_

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Enfoiré de connard de prof de merde ! Je ne suis pas une fichue miss je sais tout… Bon d'accord un peu mais pas que ! Mais pourquoi personne ne s'en rend compte ? Faudrait déjà que certains arrêtent de me prendre pour une encyclopédie humaine ! _

_Je jete un regard tueur vers Ron Crétin Weasley qui évidement ne se rend compte de rien étant donné qu'il est trop occupé à dévorer des yeux, à défaut de la faire avec la bouche, sa petite amie. Pas que je sois jalouse de Lavande loin de là ! Ils vont très bien ensemble pas de doute là-dessus. C'est juste que des fois, bon d'accord souvent, ils sont dégoutants et …_

_Hop hop hop, une minute là. On rembobine. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? Moi avec… avec Zabini ? Mais… Mais… Pourquoi moi ?_

_Je regarde Harry qui semble résigné. Il prend ses affaires et rejoint Malfoy à sa table comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude ça va finir en carnage. Ils feraient mieux de se sauter dessus ces deux là plutôt que de s'engueuler. Ça les détendrait un peu._

_Enfin bref, c'est pas tout ça mais moi aussi je dois changer de place. Tout en ramassant mon sac je jette un coup d'œil au brun. Miam…. Euh oups ! Hermione tu remets ton cerveau en place tout de suite ! Et tu arrêtes de le mater ! _

_Je sens que l'heure va être longue, très longue…_

_Bon Hermione tu respires un bon coup et tu fais comme d'hab ! Tu te concentres sur la potion à faire (même si t'auras jamais un O mais ça c'est pas grave tu commences à avoir l'habitude. Et puis c'est pas comme si Rogue allait changer de comportement malgré la fin de la guerre…), et bien sûr tu l'ignores comme tu fais depuis un petit moment déjà._

_Je tire la chaise qui se trouve à cotés de lui et je m'installe tranquillement. Enfin du moins j'essaye d'avoir l'air calme et sereine. Je dois avouer que ça serait plus facile s'il ne me dévisageait pas. Je tourne la tête vers lui et inévitablement je croise son regard vairon. Merde ! Je détourne les yeux espérant ne pas piquer un fard. Bon aucune réaction de sa part alors ça doit aller. Enfin en même temps c'est un peu dur à dire avec lui. _

_Je prends une profonde inspiration et ouvre mon livre de potion à la bonne page. Je place le chaudron sur le bruleur et commence à trier les ingrédients. _

_Je sens son regard sur moi. Bon dieu… Hermione réagit. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se rende compte de mon trouble._

- Tu comptes te mettre à bosser un jour ? _Voila agressif c'est parfait._

_- _Tranquille, c'est pas compliqué… _me répond-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_Mais c'est pas vrai. Pourquoi il sourit comme ça. C'est pas bon pour mes hormones ça. Respire Hermione, respire._

- Peut être mais on a pas toute la journée ! Et j'ai pas envie de me prendre un Troll ! _m'énervais-je tout en écrabouillant une figue séchée._

_-_ Tout de suite les grands mots. Attends faudrait vraiment le vouloir pour la rater celle là ! _répondit Zabini tout en allumant le feu sous le chaudron en prenant bien son temps._

_Surtout ne pas s'énerver…_

- Peut être mais c'est pas une raison pour lambiner.

_Mais attendez une minute, cette potion est supérieure au niveau aspic. Et vu ses résultats il ne devrait pas la trouver facile…_

_-_ Et ne compte pas sur moi pour avoir une note facile ! Vu ton niveau en potion tu devrais t'y mettre.

- Je suis en train, me répond-il tout en réduisant des graines de camélia en poudre, et puis elle est pas longue, en 15-20 minutes on aura fini.

_Comment ça 15-20 minutes ? Il se fout de moi là ou quoi ?_

- Tu risques pas de te prendre un T , même toi tu peux pas… _Me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur_.

_Mais oui il se fout de moi ! Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ! J'attrape les ailes de libellules et les jette dans le chaudron. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe._

- Et toi ne t'attend pas à avoir mieux qu'un A, vu que tu travailles avec moi. Rogue saque toutes mes potions !

- A ? Mais si je fais un effort, on a un O Granger !

_Il me lance ça comme ça. Et en plus avec un air de sale gosse arrogant. Plutôt craquant d'ailleurs…. Stop Hermione tu arrêtes là et tu le rembarres vite fait !_

- Ben voyons ! Tu crois au père noël là ! Et à la mère noëlle aussi ! Rogue ne nous mettras jamais un O !

_Non mais ! Pour qui il se prend ?_

- Tu paris Granger ?

_Je le fusille du regard… Il ose en plus ce.. ce… Raahhh ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !_

_-_ Un peu que je paris, lui répondis-je.

- Très bien. Je paris qu'on aura un O, _me lance-t-il avec un air suffisant._

_Il m'énerve ! Mais il m'énerve !_

- Et moi je te dis qu'on ne dépassera pas le A !

- Et tu paris quoi Granger ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ! répondis-je au tact au tact.

_... Oh ! Merde ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit moi… Je suis folle ou quoi ? Ne surtout pas dire ça à un Serpentard !_

- Enfin… Je… Je…

- Tuuu ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Très bien. Si tu gagnes Granger, ce qui n'arrivera pas, que veux-tu ?

_Bonne question._

_-_ Je vais y réfléchir..

- Tu peux toujours y réfléchir, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Ça on verra bien !

_Mais il m'énerve !_

- Très bien. Si on a un O…

_C'est ça, fais style que t'as pas une idée précise de ce que tu vas me demander. Je vais en prendre plein la gueule à tous les coups…_

_Merde ! Foutue fierté ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Ça doit être à cause des vapeurs de potions, ou alors je suis folle._

_Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il me fait mariner le connard. Bon tu me le dis oui ce que tu me réserves ! _

- Oui ?

- Tu sors avec moi.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Nani ? Que passa ? Alors là je suis sur le cul. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… Pas que ça me déplairait mais je vais pas plier aussi facilement._

- T'es malade ou quoi ?

- Tu as peur ? _me provoque-t-il._

- Pas du tout ! Mais je ne vais pas sortir avec le premier venu.

_Tiens prends ça dans les dents ! Non mais oh ! Oups… Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça. Il a l'air très sérieux là. Ne pas baisser les yeux. Pourquoi il faut que je rougisse en plus…_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

- Il n'y a aucune raison que je travaille alors, _me lance-t-il en s'affalant sur la table._

_Je vais le tuer ! Si on continue comme ça la potion ne sera jamais finie à temps…. Il m'énerve ! Et si… Ça ne serais pas désagréable…_

- Disons que je ne sors pas avec toi mais que j'accepte que tu essayes de me convaincre, si bien sûr on a un O…

_Euh… Pourquoi il me déshabille du regard comme ça ? Je crois que j'aurais mieux fais de me taire._

- Vraiment ? Sans limite ?

_Je le crois pas… Il serait vraiment prêt à me courtiser ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.._

- Les règles de courtisages du 19ème siècle ça te parle ?

- Tu m'autorises donc à te faire la cour… Marché conclu.

- Marché conclu.

_Nous nous mîmes au travail rapidement et n'échangeâmes plus aucun mot du reste du cours._

_Je sais plus quoi espérer du coup… Avoir un O ou pas…_

POV BLAISE

Et voilà le travail ! Je savais qu'elle accepterait, elle est intelligente mais tellement, tellement prévisible. Ma couverture d'élève médiocre va en prendre un coup mais tant pis. Je me mets sérieusement au travail et je la sens surprise à mes cotés, il est vrai qu'en temps normal je bâcle mes mouvements, pas cette fois, je dois faire en sorte que la potion soit parfaite, et ce n'est pas compliqué.

Beaucoup de gens penseraient que bâcler une potion c'est plus facile que de la réussir, mais dans mon cas c'est l'inverse, surtout que je m'entraine, seul, à parfaitement réussir tout ce que je dois bâcler... Oui je sais c'est tordu mais si je ne le fais pas je vais finir par vraiment ne pas savoir le faire, et ça il est hors de question que ça m'arrive! Jouer l'idiot oui, être réellement médiocre_, _jamais !

Enfin bref, la potion prend forme, elle est parfaite, je le sais parfaitement et le fais d'avoir travaillé avec Granger n'y est pas pour rien, pas que je n'aurais pas réussi à la faire seul, loin de là, mais je n'ai pas eu à rattraper les erreurs de ma partenaire. Je reste calme en apparence, mais intérieurement je jubile, je me doutais qu'elle n'accepterait pas de sortir avec moi, mais qu'elle me laisse la courtiser, c'est plus que je ne l'espérais.

Ha Granger, as-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu m'as dévoilé ? Toi fière petite Griffondor tu me laisses te faire la cour, tu ne le ferais pas si je ne t'intéressais pas, tu n'es pas si cruelle, bien sur tu vas me résister, lutter contre toi même pour ne pas céder et c'est là qu'est tout le plaisir.

Le travail terminé je m'affale à nouveau sur la table sous ton regard incrédule... Et oui Granger, on a déjà fini, dix sept minutes après, je te l'avais dit... et elle est parfaite, on va l'avoir notre O Granger... et moi je t'aurais...


	2. en attente du resultat?

_Pov Hermione_

"- Hermione si tu arrêtais de tourner en rond ? Je commence à avoir le tournis là" _me lance mon meilleur ami._

_Je me stoppe en plein mouvement et me tourne vers lui. Il se fait tout petit sous mon regard noir. Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure qu'on est tous les deux dans la salle sur demande. Depuis que Ron sort avec Lavande on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. On s'est beaucoup rapproché et on a presque plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. _

_Mais je ne peux pas lui avouer ce que j'ai accepté une heure plus tôt durant le cours de Rogue. _

"- Hermione, tu devrais me dire ce qui te tracasses, ça te soulagerait j'en suis sûr !"

_T'en as de bonne toi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! J'ai accepté que Blaise Zabini, Serpentard, terriblement sexy me fasse la cour ! Zabini ! Le mec sur qui je fantasme…._

_Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé à coté d'Harry. Il me regarde avec inquiétude. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me lance._

_"-_ Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse boulette…"

_Je me ronge les ongles. Tic idiot mais ça me calme un peu. Vu la tête que fait Harry, il attend que je développe._

"- Si je te disais que j'ai accepté un pari idiot…

- Un pari… Ce n'est pas vraiment ton style 'Mione… _me lance-t-il septique._

- Oui ! Je sais mais il m'a trop énervé !

- De qui tu parles ? Et puis c'est quel genre de pari ?"

_Faut vraiment que je le dise ? Non comme si je le dis ça va encore plus le rendre réel… Bon je sais c'est stupide mais…. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Hein ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ? _

_"-_ Mione ?

- …."

_Faut que je me lance… C'est le seul qui puisse m'aider._

"- Disons que j'ai accepté de me laisser courtiser…. Par Blaise Zabini…"

_La seule réaction d'Harry est de rire. Rire à n'en plus finir. Je vais le tuer…_

POV BLAISE

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, depuis une heure je repasse toute la préparation de la potion dans ma tête. Pas que je doute de moi, loin de la, mais je crois que je me suis montré trop brillant. Merde ! Je voulais tellement réussir cette foutue potion que je n'ai même plus fait attention au fait que Granger pouvait m'observer. Ça en valait la peine mais je risque ma tranquillité. Mais si ça me permet de sortir avec la jolie Griffondor...

« - Blaise tu souris comme un crétin. »

Je lève les yeux vers mon ami, le seul qui sache vraiment qui je suis.

« - Je sais Draco, c'est ce que les gens font quand ils sont contents.

- Tu es content ? Ça a un rapport avec Granger je présume alors...

- Tu as tout deviné mon petit Draco, mon plan a marché, même si je ne sais pas trop

comment. Bientôt celle jolie lionne sera à mon bras.

- … et dans ton lit.

- Aussi.

- Vraiment Blaise, une Griffondor, tu te perds mon ami.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu tourner autour du survivant ? »

Touché ! Dix points ! Voilà que mon ami se met à bredouiller des phrases incompréhensibles. Que croyais-tu mon petit Draco? Je ne suis pas le plus brillant pour rien. Et j'ai même pu observer que le Potter s'intéresse aussi a toi, mais ça je ne risque pas de te le dire, ça te faciliterais bien trop la vie.

Perturbé mon ami bredouille quelque chose sur le repas et je le vois partir. Je le suis, reprend mon attitude de médiocre et suis le mouvement. La seul différence, c'est que dès que je suis assis mon regard se rive sur la table des rouges et or, à la recherche de ma chère Granger...

_POV Hermione_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de tout ça ! Il m'énerve à me regarder avec ce regard pétillant ! J'ai l'impression d'être face à Dumbledore ! Grrr ! Il ferait mieux de se méfier. Parce que j'ai quelques renseignements sur son compte…. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que c'est peut être l'occasion d'en profiter…_

_"- _Harry tu devrais arrêter de sourire comme un abruti si tu ne veux pas que je dévoile une certaine chose à une certaine personne…"

_On fait moins le malin là ! Mon meilleur ami a perdu son sourire au profit d'un air affolé._

_"- _Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Hein ! Hermione ?

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non.."

_Cogite ça mon petit Harry… Y a pas que toi qui aurais pu aller à Serpentard !_

_Il me fait ses yeux de chien battu. Pourtant il devrait savoir que je ne ferais jamais un coup pareil à mon frère de cœur. Même si parfois ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Pas pour être méchante bien sûr, mais je suis persuadée que le blondinet n'est pas indifférent au charme de notre survivant national ! Qui l'eut crut !_

_Enfin revenons à nos moutons. _

_Je lance un regard rassurant à Harry qui soupire de soulagement. Il se penche vers moi et me souffle :_

_"-_ Désolé pour le fou rire mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu dois avouer qu'il y a de quoi rire non ? L'un des rares mecs qui ne te laissent pas indifférente te propose un pari dont l'enjeu est de sortir avec lui. Et même si tu refuses cet enjeu là tu acceptes qu'il te courtise ! Si je ne connaissais pas mieux Mione, je te dirais que c'est du pareil au même. Mais avec toi… Je crois que Zabini va avoir du fil à retordre…"

_Je lance un sourire entendu à Harry. Qui a dit que les Griffondors ne savaient réfléchir ? C'est vrai que sortir avec Blaise est une idée attrayante, mais il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement !_

_"-_ En parlant de lui, _poursuit Harry,_ je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il ne t'a pas quittée du regard depuis qu'il est entré dans la salle."

_Je lève brièvement les yeux vers le serpentard qui me fixe._

"- En effet…"

_Puis je me replonge dans mon assiette. Première étape : le déstabiliser…_

POV Blaise

Enfin voilà ma si jolie tigresse, en compagnie de son très cher ami Potter... je ne suis pas jaloux, loin de là, si elle devait sortir avec lui ce serait fait depuis longtemps, et puis de toute évidence, Potter préfère les fesses de Draco à celle d'Hermione.

Je m'installe sur la table comme à mon habitude, les bras croisés et la tête dessus, mes camarades ne voient pas de différence, sauf peut être Draco mais il ne dit rien, mon regard se perd dans le loin...mais pas si loin que ça. Voyons ce que tu as à me raconter ma petite lionne.

Ho ? Potter aurait trouvé quelque chose pour te narguer ma chère ? On dirait bien en effet. Et il insiste en plus... je te vois lui parler... et lui déchanter, quoi que tu lui aies dit tu as touché le mille. On dirait qu'il essaye de t'amadouer... la technique des yeux de clébards ? Tu es sensible à ce genre de ruse ? … Apparemment... mais pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis tout a l'heure ? Ha ben oui! Evidement, tu lui as raconté, voilà pourquoi il te charrie... bon point pour moi, si tu n'étais pas attiré par moi, il ne t'embêterait pas. Tu me jettes un vague coup d'oeil avant de retourner à ton plat. C'est ça Granger, ignore moi, mais je te rappelle que c'est ce que tu fais depuis un moment. Si tu savais à quel point ton attitude te rend désirable, il n'y avait que toi pour te faire courtiser. Et c'est ça qui me fait totalement craquer pour toi, bien que, je le confesse, tu soies aussi incroyablement belle. Tu es la femme que tout homme rêve d'avoir dans sa vie. Enfin, un homme comme moi.

"- Blaise arrête enfin, encore un peu et je penserais que tu es prés a lui sauté dessus a la moindre occasion.

- C'est le cas...

- Elle te fait vraiment péter les plombs mon pauvre ami.

- De la même manière que Potter te fais perdre la tienne.

- Potter ne me fais pas le moindre effet.

- Mais bien sûr et Rogue est une femme enceinte.

- Tu me fais chier.

- Je sais !"

Mon pauvre Draco si tu espères me jouer un mauvais tour tu rêves. Ma magnifique Granger tu m'ignores encore, mais je sais que tu as envie de me regarder, d'ailleurs Potter le fais pour toi. On dirait un gosse le matin de Noël. Au moins il y en a un qui s'éclate. Moi je commencerais à m'amuser une fois notre potion notée. Que vais-je faire pour te faire craquer?

_POV Hermione_

_Le repas se déroule dans le calme, si on oublie Ron le vorace qui mange tout ce qui lui passe sous la main et qui roule des pelles à Lavande… Eurk ! Quel manque de classe ! Du Ron tout craché quoi…_

_Je sens encore son regard fixé sur moi… Il ne me lâche pas. Je me retiens de me tortiller sur mon siège. Je ne dois surtout pas lui montrer que ce qu'il fait m'atteint._

_Je donne un coup de coude à Harry. Depuis qu'on s'est assis il n'arrête pas de fixer Blaise… S'il continue, Zabini va se douter de quelque chose… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait… Il a l'air de bien caché son jeu celui là. Avec son niveau en potion, il n'aurait pas du trouver cette potion si facile à faire. Sauf si… S'il fait croire à tout le monde qu'il est médiocre alors que c'est tout le contraire.._

_Mais pourquoi faire ça… Quel intérêt ? Je sais bien qu'il est sang pur et qu'il n'a pas besoin de montrer sa valeur au monde sorcier mais pourquoi jouer les idiots ?_

_Un raclement de gorge me sort de mes pensées. Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui là ?_

_Un Serdaigle de sixième année, Tim quelque chose je crois, se trouve derrière moi et semble vouloir attirer mon attention._

_Je lève les yeux vers lui, me demandant ce qu'il veut._

_"-_ Heu, excuse-moi Granger… Hermione… mais… euh…"

_Bon il accouche ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas toute la soirée moi !_

_"-_ Tuvoudraitsortiravecmoi ?"

_En français ça donne quoi ?_

_"-_ Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?"

_J'y crois pas. Il ne vient pas de me demander ce que je crois qu'il vient de me demander ? Je me tourne vers Harry pour être sure… Il est mort de rire… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi moi ?_

_Et bien sûr tout le monde a entendu. Y compris Blaise… Il n'a pas l'air très heureux d'ailleurs. Il fronce les sourcils et fusille le Serdaigle du regard. Serait-il jaloux ? Alors il est vraiment sérieux avec moi ? Ou c'est juste parce que l'autre abruti va lui faire foirer son plan ?_

_Je sens un coup de coude dans mes cotes me ramener au moment présent. Ah oui l'autre abruti attend toujours une réponse… _

_Le pauvre… Il me regarde avec un sourire niais plein d'espoir…_

_"-_ Ecoute… Tim… Je ne suis pas libre…"

_Son sourire se fane. Il fronce les sourcils. Je vois qu'il réfléchit. J'espère que mon bobard va passer._

_"- _On ne t'as jamais vu avec quelqu'un !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était de Poudlard."

_Là il est vraiment vexé. Il part sans demander son reste. Je soupire de soulagement. Harry ricane dans son coin. Il sait parfaitement que je n'ai personne. J'ose un coup d'œil du coté des Serpentards. IL aborde un grand sourire. Merde. Mon bobard n'a pas marché avec lui. Moi qui espérais le rendre jaloux avec ça… Raté…_

_Je soupire encore. Harry me propose un tour dans le parc. J'accepte avec gratitude. Depuis que l'autre boulet est venu tout le monde me fixe. La rumeur va vite faire le tour de l'école. La Sainte-Nitouche de Poudlard a un mec… Super…._

POV Blaise

Un copain, mais bien sur ! J'aurais pu y croire il y a encore quelques heures, après tout tu as de quoi plaire, mais notre petit pari te trahis. Tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de me voir te courir après si tu avais quelqu'un, même si je suis un serpentard je suis sûr que tu ne seras jamais cruel envers quelqu'un. Et voilà que tu te prépares à partir maintenant, mais je veux finir de m'amuser avec toi ma belle, et Potter va avec toi... Plus embêtant ça. Vite un plan... Trouvé !

"- Draco ?

- Quoi !

- Tranquille gars, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

- Mais encore...

- J'ai besoin que tu te battes avec Potter, et maintenant !

- Pardon?

- Cherche pas je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Parce que si tu le fais je t'aide à mettre Potter dans ton lit."

Blanc de mon ami.. Ok mec je t'aime bien mais cogite vite parce qu'ils se tirent là. Et le voilà qui se lève derrière eux. Bien, bon garçon. Nous voilà donc partit à la poursuite de nos deux griffons. Je sais que les faire se taper dessus n'est pas le meilleur moyen de les rapprocher mais ils ne sont plus à ça prés et ça me permettra, si tout va bien, d'isoler Granger.

Et voilà mon grand champion qui se met en route :

"- Potty !"

Ha le Potter n'est pas motivé aujourd'hui, le voilà bien las.

"- Quoi?

- T'as pas oublié quelque chose là ?

- Je ne te suis pas.

- Ton deuxième chien Potty, il mange toujours comme un porc entre deux explorations buccales de sa « petite » amie."

Attaque du copain... un classique mais la majorité du temps ça marche... ou pas, vu la tête de Potter il est vraiment las.

"- Tu me saoules Malfoy, vas te faire cuire un œuf !"

Et voilà Potter qui fait volte face … en emmenant Granger ? Pas question ! Un bon coup dans les cottes de Draco pour qu'il se réveille, aller mon gars, attaque !

"- Quoi Potter ? C'est tout ? Tu as perdu tes couilles on dirait."

Attaque à la virilité... c'est une option... qui ne marche pas non plus, merde ! Pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui qu'il s'achète du sang froid lui?

"- Tes vannes sont plus très fraiches Malfoy, tu devrais te recycler dans la coiffure."

Je vois mon champion prendre des couleurs, visiblement ça l'agace aussi que Potter ne réagisse plus.

"- Tu perds de ton mordant Potter, parce que tu ne sers plus à rien peut être ?"

Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

"- Après tout le seigneur des ténèbres a été vaincu, une fois de plus par toi... c'est ta maman qui doit être fière... enfin elle le serait sans doute si elle avait été sauvée.

- Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça !

- Pourquoi Potter ? Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas l'avoir sauvée?

- Ferma là ! »

Bordel Draco à quoi tu joues ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un sujet sensible les parents chez Potter ! Le voilà qui sort ça baguette maintenant !

"- Et ton père Potter ? Il en penserait quoi ? C'est lui qui a été le premier à mourir non ? Mais lui ce n'était pas pour te sauver. Pas comme ta mère. En fait, t'es pas un héros Potter, t'as juste eu une mère qui en était une... et qui l'a payé de sa vie pour que tu puisses vivre... »

Je sens que mon pote va se prendre un truc pas cool dans les dents là... Merde c'est con, si Potter le laissait parler...

"- Ne fais pas ça Harry !

Et voilà ma lionne qui intervient mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand chose ma belle, même accrochée comme ça au bras de Potter. Et Draco qui ne s'arrête pas.

- Quoi Potter ? J'ai touché une corde sensible?

- Ta gueule !

- Et pourquoi ? Je ne fais dire que la vérité.

Oui c'est vrai Draco mais quand même..

- Harry arrête !

- Il m'a cherché Hermione

- Cherché ? En quoi Potter ?

- Toi, je t'ai dit de la fermer !"

Un silencio ? C'est tout Potter ? Finalement tu tiens peut être plus à Draco que je ne le pensais. Et mon crétin qui s'arrête plus, le voilà planté devant Potter, la baguette de celui ci contre le torse et lui faisant signe de lui rendre sa voix. Potter a l'air largué là. Et voilà Dray qui pète une durite et qui lui en colle une, ah ben quand même!

Bon comme prévu ma jolie griffonne s'éloigne c'est le moment de jouer à « coince la fille qui te branche » pas compliqué, surtout qu'elle est si surprise que je cherche à la coincer que j'y arrive sans même avoir à réfléchir.

"- Salut Granger. Ton copain va bien ? Je parle du fictif bien évidement...

- Je ... ben ... Je devais bien trouver une parade. Ou t'aurais préféré que je sorte avec ?"

Non mais ça va pas ! T'es à moi Granger !

"- Bien sûr que non, j'aurais été obligé de le tuer discrètement.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis quand même libre de sortir avec qui je veux !"

Tu ne sourirais pas comme ça si tu savais que je ne bluffe pas Granger, mais tu as raison, j'ai rien à dire... pour le moment.

"- Certes mais... si tu sors avec quelqu'un je ne peux plus le faire... et ça j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

- Faire quoi ?

- Sortir avec toi Granger, parce que c'est pour ça que je vais te faire la cour.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je sortirais avec toi.

- Mais tu m'aurais raconté ton histoire de copain si je n'avais aucune chance.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est dans la poche pour toi !

- Certes, et c'est pour ça que c'est une expérience intéressante... et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'échouer. Je vais donc te faire la cour jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi... dois-je y passer ma vie."

Et si tu savais à quel point je le pense …

"- Tu sais que certaines prendraient ça pour du harcèlement?

- Je suis à serpentard... Et ho fait, ton ami est un crétin. Et je parle de Potter là.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux l'amour rend aveugle…

Toi aussi tu l'as compris hein? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- Tu diras à Potter, quand ils auront fini, que Draco allait dire qu'il pensait que sa mère était une héroïne... ça lui rendra peut être la vue... et n'oublie pas que le résultat de la potion, c'est demain."

Et à partir de demain je te montre ce qu'un serpentard sait faire pour faire craquer la fille qui lui plait...


	3. mise au point

_…._

_Heureusement que j'étouffe mon cri avec mon oreiller sinon on m'entendrait à l'autre bout des cachots ! _

_En tout cas, ça calme un peu, c'était soit ça, soit balancer tout ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce contre les murs. Je ne suis pas sure que mes camarades de chambrée auraient apprécié. Y a des fois où je regrette d'avoir refusé la chambre qui allait avec mon poste de préfète en chef…_

_Ce pari était une très très très mauvaise idée… C'est pas juste ! Ce mec est carrément trop sexy et trop… trop… trop tout ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui résister !_

_Rien que ce soir… J'en frissonne encore… Il était si proche. Et pourtant il n'a rien tenté. Dommage…_

_Je soupire… C'est clair que je vais me faire avoir. Parce que ce O on va l'avoir. Je suis sure que Rogue ferait ça rien que pour m'embêter… Et si je réagis comme ça juste parce qu'il est proche de moi, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps s'il me courtise… Sauf… Sauf si je le prends à son propre jeu… C'est une idée à creuser et à tester…_

_Je m'allonge dans mon lit les bras en croix. Je repense encore et encore à la discussion qu'on a eu tous les deux. Il a l'air vraiment sérieux. Mais est ce que c'est parce qu'il est vraiment intéressé ou parce qu'il a fait un pari avec Malfoy ?_

_En parlant de Malfoy, va falloir que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec Harry… Mais on verra ça demain. Pour l'instant, il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit. J'attrape mon livre de chevet : Orgueils et Préjugés. Mon roman favori. Le livre n'est plus tout neuf, normal vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai dévoré. Mais ce soir, les mots n'ont aucun sens. Encore une fois je regrette que les objets moldus ne marchent pas ici. Je suis en manque de musique. J'ai bien essayé de trafiquer mon baladeur mp3 mais y a rien à faire. Et puis il n'y a rien à la bibliothèque à ce sujet. Ça m'énerve… Et je fais comment pour être dans ma bulle moi ? C'est pas avec la musique sorcière qu'on va écraser le top 10 ! Aucune culture c'est sorcier ! Enfin la plupart des sorciers… _

_Parce que Blaise a l'air d'être plus intelligent que ce que tout le monde croit… Raah ! Une fois de plus je pense à lui. Impossible de me le sortir de la tête !_

_Je soupire, ferme les yeux et essaye de faire le vide dans ma tête…_

_Tu caresses ma joue du revers de la main. Je sens ton souffle sur ma peau. Ton bras autour de ma taille est tout ce qui me raccroche à la réalité. Délicatement, tu remets une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille et ta main en profite pour se glisser derrière ma nuque. Lentement, tu rapproche ton visage du mien. Ton regard fait un va et vient entre ma bouche et mes yeux. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas si tu le sens mais mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Ma respiration se fait saccadée. Je sens que tu te rapproches de plus en plus et…._

_- _Hermione !

_Nos lèvres ne sont plus espacées que parce que tu me fais languir. Je retiens un gémissement de frustration et je décide de faire le dernier pas. Nos lèvres s'effleurent enfin et…_

_-_ HERMIONE !

_Je fais un bond dans mon lit. Hébétée je regarde avec frénésie autour de moi, pour réaliser que je ne suis pas dans les bras de Blaise mais bien dans mon dortoir et que Parvati me secoue pour me réveiller. Je retombe dans mon oreiller en soupirant. Fichues hormones…_

_-_ Hermione, tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard ! En plus on commence par potions !

_Potions ? Comment ça potions ? Potions comme dans cours de Rogue en commun avec les Serpentards ? Merde ! Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon réveil ! Re merde ! Je saute du lit et me prépare en quatrième vitesse. Tant pis pour le p'tit dèj ! Je me précipite vers les cachots. Quand j'arrive au bout du couloir, les élèves sont en train de rentrer dans la salle et j'ai juste le temps de me glisser dans la classe avant que Rogue ne ferme la porte. Il me jette un regard noir mais il ne peut pas me retirer de points. Je suis juste à l'heure. Je file à ma place. Je pose mes affaires sur la table et tente de reprendre mon souffle tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ma tenue. Je souffle un bon coup et lève les yeux. Potions…._

__

_Bon Hermione, tu te calmes ! Tu respires profondément. Tout va bien… Au pire des cas l'homme de tes rêves te fera la cour. Le plus dur ça sera de ne pas craquer trop vite ! _

_Je jette un coup d'œil à Blaise. Il est complètement avachi sur la table, (c'est une habitude chez lui ?) et fixe le tableau noir devant lui. Au souvenir du rêve de cette nuit, je rougis et détourne les yeux pour les poser sur Rogue._

_Oups…_

_Il a un parchemin à la main. Ce sont les notes... Inconsciemment, je me mets à taper du pied frénétiquement. Mes yeux ne quittent pas le parchemin dans les mains du potionniste. Mais il va nous les donner oui ?_

_Tout d'un coup je sens un poids sur ma cuisse. Je baisse les yeux et vois une main posée sur ma cuisse. Je déglutis et suis du regard cette main, puis le bras auquel elle est fixée pour enfin finir sur le visage de son heureux propriétaire. _

_- _Arrêtes_, me dit le Serpentard avant de retirer sa main._

… _Bug, Mayday, Mayday… On a perdu un cerveau. Je fixe toujours l'endroit où se trouvait la main de Blaise. Je frissonne. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de l'effet que ça a sur moi ? J'espère que non. Mai je sens bien que je rougis. Je dois ressembler à une lanterne. J'expire profondément en essayant de calmer mes hormones._

_Je sursaute quand Rogue se met à parler._

- Je vais vous donner vos notes. Bien entendu, c'est pitoyable. Mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une bande de cornichons…

_Il énumère les noms et les notes. Je ferme les yeux d'appréhension. Ou d'anticipation. Je ne sais plus si je dois avoir peur du résultat ou m'en réjouir…_

_Je me remets à taper du pied.. Dépêche ! Il arrive à nous oui ou merde ? J'ai besoin de savoir moi !_

_-_ Zabini et Granger…. O.

_Ma jambe s'arrête toute seule. O… O…. O… Ce O résonne dans ma tête. J'ai perdu… J'ai perdu… Enfin est ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça perdre ?_

POV Blaise

O... Bien évidement, je sens la Granger se crisper d'un coup. Et moi je ricane, je retiens tout commentaire et mis à par le demi sourire rien ne transparait mais intérieurement je danse ce que les moldus appellent la maccarena ! Granger va être ma petite amie, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Enfin... Maintenant que j'y pense ça va pas être aussi facile que prévu... Parce que je pense que je plais à Hermione, mais de la à ce qu'elle me tombe dans les bras... Bon en tout cas pas de changement pour le moment, la première chose à faire pour ne pas effrayer notre gibier c'est de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

En plus il y a des chances que ça la déstabilise... un peu. Ce cours ne comporte pas de manipulation donc pas de souci d'effort à faire, je prends vaguement des notes, histoire de m'occuper un peu mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je réfléchis à mon plan foireux numéro un, je sais que la tentative numéro un sera forcement un échec mais elle doit être faite, histoire de signaler à Granger que ce n'est pas un gag foireux de serpentard vicelard en manque d'occupation.

Oui c'est ça que je devrais faire, et tant qu'à faire faire comprendre à tout Poudlard que Granger est chasse gardée. Je me mets à sourire doucement, l'esquisse d'une idée dans la tête.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me mets à flâner, complètement amorphe sur ma table, je sens le regard de ma douce lionne de temps en temps mais je ne relève pas, j'entrerais en action bien assez tôt ma belle.

_POV Hermione_

_Je me demande ce qu'il mijote. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se vante dés l'annonce du résultat ou au moins qu'il réagisse d'une quelconque façon. Mais pas à ce… A ce rien du tout d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'on ne fait pas de potion aujourd'hui parce que sinon j'aurais eu bien du mal à me concentrer. Je prête à peine attention à ce que dit Rogue. _

_Je jette un coup d'œil à Blaise. Il est avachi sur la table et semble complètement ailleurs. Mais qu'est ce qu'il prépare bon dieu ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal. _

_Je soupire. Je me demande comment Blaise va faire pour me « séduire ». S'il savait que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour qu'il me plaise. Je souris. Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Et puis au moins ça me prouve qu'il est sérieux et que ce n'est pas un pari avec ses copains. Enfin je pense… Ça n'a pas l'air d'être son style en tout cas. Ce que j'aimerais tomber sur un mec sympa qui ne pense pas seulement à me sauter._

_Oui je sais c'est très fleur bleu tout ça. Mais je ne demande pas non plus le grand amour. Juste quelqu'un qui me comprendrait et qui se soucierait de moi.._

_Je soupire encore. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expérience coté cœur. Krum a été le premier. Mais sa jalousie envers Harry était vraiment trop exaspérante. C'est après ça que je me suis vraiment intéressé au mec. Mais à part quelques flirts pendant l'été, qui ont vite tourné court, c'est le néant. Et je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un à Poudlard. Les sorciers sont tellement sur d'eux et tellement archaïques concernant certaine chose, comme la place des femmes dans la société._

_Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Blaise ne fera pas comme l'autre abruti en me faisant une déclaration devant tout le monde ! Non mais quel boulet ! Quand j'y repense, il s'imaginait quoi ? Que j'allais dire oui comme ça devant 200 personnes ?_

_Un mouvement soudain me sort de mes pensées. Le cours est fini. Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Blaise est déjà parti. Je crois que je suis un peu déçue. Mais en même temps je préfère qu'il n'ait rien tenté pendant le cours. Mais il aurait pu dire quelque chose… Je ramasse mes affaires rapidement. Il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai cours à l'autre bout du château._

_Je sors de la salle. Harry m'attend avec un grand sourire. Il ne va plus me lâcher maintenant. Une autre personne attire mon regard. Blaise est appuyé contre le mur attenant à la salle. Il a le regard perdu dans le vide. J'hésite à aller le voir. Mais il y a beaucoup trop de monde dans ce couloir. Alors que je m'apprête à partir vers mon cours d'arithmancie, Blaise s'approche de moi. Je déglutis. Ça y est. Il s'est décidé. _

_Euh… Pourquoi il continue à avancer là ? _

_Alors qu'il fait un pas en avant, j'en fait un en arrière. Mais je me retrouve acculée contre le mur. Il met ses bras de part et d'autre de moi, pour m'empêcher de partir._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu non ? Tout le monde nous fixe maintenant !_

_Et puis il est beaucoup trop près pour mon propre bien là ! _

_Il me sourit. Avec ce sourire complètement craquant. Ça plus son regard qui me fixe, je crois que je vais défaillir. Je me sens rougir. Evidement mon rêve de cette nuit me revient immédiatement en tête. Et puis, le fait qu'il y ait toute la classe autour de nous n'aide pas vraiment. _

_Je te maudis Blaise !_

- Eh bien Granger, il me semble bien que toi et moi on avait un pari... tu peux me le rappeler s'il te plaît ?

_Non mais à quoi il joue là ! Finalement peut être que je me trompais sur son compte._

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Zabini !

_J'entends les autres qui murmurent autour de nous. Parce que bien sûr Monsieur ne prend pas la délicatesse de chuchoter._

- Mais je ne joue pas Granger. Pas la peine de te fâcher.. _me dit-il sans se départir de son sourire._ Je veux juste que les règles soient établies clairement entre toi et moi.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa cravate !_

- Il me semblait qu'on avait déjà établi ses règles…

_Cette histoire va faire le tour de Poudlard en moins de deux. Surtout avec des commères comme Parvati et Lavande. Et bien sûr ça va prendre des proportions gigantesques…_

- Pas faux… Mais il vaut mieux être sûr, je ne voudrais pas outrepasser les droits que tu m'accordes.

_Je vais le tuer. Non mieux, je vais le tuer puis le ressusciter et le tuer à nouveau… Mais pourquoi il fait ça maintenant ?_

- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse ça ici et maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te séduire en cachette.

_Non… Pourquoi il a employé ce mot là ? Il est déjà sur toutes les bouches… _

- On dirait plutôt que t'as quelque chose à prouver !

- Pourquoi es-tu si agressive ? Je ne faisais que te laisser une chance de revenir sur ta parole.

_Alors là.. Je tombe des nues. Je ferme les yeux et prends une profonde inspiration. _

- Vraiment ?

_Il ne faut pas que je craque. _

- Mon but c'est de te plaire. Pas de te forcer la main.

_Je crois que s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour, je lui sauterais au coup. Foutu paris ! Et foutu Serpentard ! Pourquoi c'est lui le « prince charmant » ?_

_Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je préfère ne rien dire, c'est plus sûr. Ou pas…_

_ -_ Donc Hermione Granger, je ne te demanderais pas maintenant de sortir avec moi puisque la réponse serait forcement négative, malgré le fait que toi et moi sommes clairement et respectivement attirés l'un par l'autre, _lance-t-il en haussant la voix. _Mais je commence à partir de ce moment précis à te faire la cour.

_Nom de dieu, c'est pas vrai !_

- Et s'il y a de la concurrence, je saurais l'évincer, _dit-il en regardant le Serdaigle de l'autre soir._

_Puis il me regarde et me sourit doucement._

- Sur ce, Miss Granger, je me retire et vous laisse en paix. Du moins pour l'instant…

_Et là il tourne les talons. J'y crois pas il se casse en me laissant seule devant une bande de bête euh élèves féroces assoiffés de sang euh ragots._

_Bien sûr je suis rouge comme une tomate. Vite fuir. J'attrape Harry par le bras et l'entraine en courant dans les couloirs avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester. Tant pis pour le cours d'arithmancie, là y a besoin d'une réunion urgente !_


	4. belle aux bois dormants

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça nous touche beaucoup !**_

POV Blaise

Bon, la première partie de mon plan génial c'est bien passée ! Comprenez, je ne m'en suis pas pris une... Ba oui je ne suis pas idiot, si elle était si agressive c'est qu'il y avait un risque de claque imminente. J'espère que l'autre idiot a compris qu'il devait oublier MA Granger, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de l'éliminer... littéralement ou pas ça reste à voir.

Bien sûr je n'ai pas sauté sur ma petite Griffondor, d'ailleurs je mets même un point d'honneur à ne pas la toucher, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le demande, et pourtant par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'en ai envie ! Je sais que ce n'est pas correct mais cette fille me fait un effet monstre. Je ne sais pas encore si ça durera entre nous mais une chose est sure : ça aura lieu ! Pour tout vous confesser, je crois bien être sérieusement amoureux de ma petite lionne. Mais je ne dois pas encore lui dire, un elle ne me croirait pas, deux, je me rendrais vulnérable et trois... un serpentard ne doit pas être amoureux !

Mes pas me conduisent au travers des couloirs vers les sombres cachots où se trouve notre repère, mon ami doit y être d'ailleurs, après tout on n'a pas cours l'heure qui suit et il évite Potter depuis leur discussion mouvementée.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour te faire craquer ma belle? Je sais déjà quoi faire demain matin, ça va être drôle, mais ensuite... j'ai bien plusieurs idées en tête mais la perspective que rien ne marche me fait flipper... Et puis je dois aider Draco aussi, sinon il ne me pardonnera jamais.

« Honneur de sang »

… Oui je sais, notre mot de passe n'est pas terrible mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas habitués.

A peine rentré je vois mon ami... Et son regard noir… Il m'en veut un peu depuis qu'il a frappé Potter. Sans un mot je me cale pas loin de Draco, à ma place, là ou personne ne regarde, et j'attends que la salle se vide...

_POV Hermione_

_Je vais devenir folle. Je ne tiendrais jamais. Mais quelle idée j'ai eu moi ! Me faire courtiser par Zabini. Déjà que je craque pour lui. C'est évident que je vais craquer. Il suffit qu'il m'approche pour que je défaille. Je suis foutue !_

_Je sens une main dans mon dos. Je m'appuie contre mon meilleur ami. Heureusement qu'Harry est là. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui._

_- Ça va aller ? me demande-t-il._

_- J'en sais rien…_

_Je soupire. Mais comment je vais faire ?_

_- Je crois que je suis dans le pétrin…_

_Mon ami a un petit rire. _

_- Je crois aussi ! _

_- Tu m'aides pas là ! _

_Et on appelle ça un ami !_

_Il soupire._

_- Ce qu'il faudrait, commence-t-il, c'est que tu trouves le moyen de lui résister._

_- Je sais bien, mais… Comment je fais ?_

_Je lui lance un regard désespéré en faisant la grimace._

_- C'est pas gagné hein ? Je sais pas trop Mione…Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas trop d'expérience dans ce domaine là…_

_Je lui lance un sourire en coin_

_- Bon d'accord pas du tout ! Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour t'aider. Tu pourrais peut être demandé à Ginny…_

_- Mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir tout lui raconter…_

_- Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais tout Poudlard doit être au courant à cette heure-ci. Vous n'avez pas vraiment été discrets tout à l'heure._

_Je gémis en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Manquait plus que ça… Super je vais être la risée de tout le monde ! _

_- Allez Mione ! Un peu de courage ! On va trouver une solution !_

_- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Alors que ça fait deux ans que tu es attiré par Malfoy mais t'as toujours rien tenté !_

_Harry baisse la tête. J'ai touché son point sensible…_

_- Excuse-moi…_

_- Non t'as raison… En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance._

_Nous voilà bien partis tout les deux…_

_- Tu sais Harry. Je ne suis pas sure que Malfoy soit si haineux envers toi._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Par exemple, l'autre soir, quand vous vous êtes encore battus, il ne t'insultait pas !_

_- Non il insultait juste mes parents !_

_- Non. Il a dit que ta mère était une héroïne.._

_Harry me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait vraiment pas réalisé alors ? _

_- Je sais que dès que quelqu'un parle de la mort de tes parents tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, mais ce que Malfoy a dit ce soir là c'était.. Gentil._

_Il soupire. Je vais peut être réussir à lui faire rentrer quelque chose dans la caboche finalement.. _

_Mais tout ça… Ça m'aide pas à moi ! _

POV Blaise

Bon il ne va pas encore me faire la gueule quand même, ça fait dix minutes qu'on est tout seul et monsieur Malfoy n'a toujours pas décroché un mot, non mais vraiment, je le savais rancunier mais à ce point.

- Draco... je suis désolé pour toi et Potter mais arrête de faire la gueule.

- Je t'emmerde!

- Je sais... Mais je tiendrais parole, Potter finira dans ton lit.

- … Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

- … Tu me connais non ? Personne ne me voit faire mais j'arrive toujours au résultat que je veux.

- Mouais... et sinon ? Pour Granger? Tu as vraiment l'intention de lui faire la cour?

- Ouaip bien sur, tu en doutais encore ?

- Non... mais je voudrais bien savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre...

- Ben... c'est un peu là que j'ai un problème.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es lancé là dedans sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi faire.

- Non mais... toutes les idées que j'ai me semblent comment dire... idiotes.

- … C'est à dire?

- Ben je ne sais pas, je ne frappe pas assez fort, ça lui plaira pas.

- … Ho seigneur noir.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es amoureux de Granger !

… C'est si flagrant ? Je vois mon ami prendre une tête bizarre... Pas dégoutée, très surprise... Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Ho... J'ai oublié de nier.

- Je suppose que nier maintenant ne servira à rien hein ?

- Exact... Granger... je n'avais pas compris que c'était à ce point.

- Pourtant moi j'ai vite compris que Potter n'était pas un simple béguin.

- … Ok un partout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter sera à toi dans pas longtemps.

- J'espère... Et pour Granger alors ?

- J'aviserais, je pensais commencer en douceur, Granger va tout faire pour résister alors... autant ne pas faire de grands efforts dés le départ.

- Hum... tu commence quand?

- … Cette nuit. »

_POV Hermione_

_Un enfer ! Cette journée a été un enfer. Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. D'habitude c'est parce que je suis la meilleure amie du survivant et parce qu'il nous est arrivé une aventure fabuleuse. Mais là j'ai réussi à me mettre dans le pétrin toute seule. Et évidement, il a fallut que potion soit le premier cours de la journée et que Blaise se manifeste tout de suite après. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu ? Pas que je veuille qu'il se cache mais bon, de là à ce que toute l'école soit au courant, il y a une différence. _

_Heureusement que la journée se termine. Je n'en peux plus. Les murmures, les regards indiscrets, et la colère pour certain. Je fais l'impasse sur la grande salle. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver avec les autres. Et surtout pas avec Ron. Non mais quel crétin celui là ! _

_Flash back_

_Harry et moi sortons de la salle sur demande. Il va bien falloir affronter tout le monde. Je suis surprise de voir Ron qui nous attend, appuyé contre le mur face au tableau. Vu la couleur de ses oreilles, il n'a pas l'air franchement ravi. Ça va donner…_

_Harry lui lance un sourire et se met en marche pour rejoindre le cours de sortilèges. Je lui emboite le pas mais Ron m'attrape le bras et me retient._

_Il a l'air vraiment furieux._

_- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? me demande-t-il._

_- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre…_

_- Tu sors avec un Serpentard ?_

_- Et bien… c'est pas tout à fait ça.._

_- Tu sors avec un Serpentard ?_

_Il m'énerve._

_- Oui !_

_- Tu sors avec… QUOI ?_

_Et c'est parti pour la crise anti Serpentard ! Ron s'énerve se met à crier à tords et à travers que les Serpentards c'est le mal, des mangemorts et blablabla… Il était vraiment avec nous pendant la guerre ? Parce que primo il n'y a pas que des ex serpentards chez les mangemorts et secondo plusieurs d'entre eux nous ont apporté leur aide. _

_Mais visiblement, Ron ne se souvient de rien. Il a la mémoire courte !_

_-… de toute façon t'es qu'une gourgandine ! Ma mère l'avait bien dit pendant notre quatrième année. Elle n'avait peut être pas si tort…_

_BAAF_

_Mon poing est parti toute seule. Non mais oh ! Il a qu'à me traiter de pute tant qu'il y est ! Harry m'attrape les bras pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur Ron._

_- Ron tu ferais mieux de partir… _

_Le nez en sang, l'autre abruti me regarde l'air surpris. Apparemment il n'avait pas retenu la leçon pendant notre troisième année. J'avais pourtant envoyé une bonne droite à Malfoy. Je savais bien que les cours de boxe et de self défense d'oncle Bob me serviraient un jour !_

_Ron hésite un peu mais finit par tourner les talons en marmonnant des injures dans sa barbe._

_Attends que je t'attrape toi, tu va passer un mauvais quart d'heure !_

_- Je peux te lâcher Hermione ? Je ne risque rien ? plaisante Harry._

_Je me dégage de son étreinte un peu trop violemment mais Harry ne perd pas son sourire. Je pars en direction du premier étage à grandes foulées. Il faut que je me calme sinon il va y avoir un meurtre._

_Fin du flash back_

_Ce que j'aurais aimé avoir un sac de frappe sous la main. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Je vais peut être aller dans la salle sur demande. Mais d'abord je vais déposer mes affaires dans le dortoir._

_Les couloirs sont déserts, la salle commune aussi. Tant mieux ! _

_Je monte rapidement dans le dortoir. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je remarque tout de suite que les rideaux de mon lit sont fermés. Etrange… _

_Je hausse les épaules. Quelle importance ! Je dépose mon sac au pied du lit et repars. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, je fais demi tour._

_Je regarde la pièce avec attention. Tout à l'air normal. Si ce n'est cette légère odeur de fleur._

_Etrange.. C'est un peu trop pour être une coïncidence.. Je m'approche de mon lit. J'ouvre les rideaux en grand._

_Wow…_

_Alors là je suis bouche bée. Mes draps, couvertures et oreillers sont entièrement faits de fleurs. C'est surprenant. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !_

_Je m'allonge doucement sur le matelas de fleurs. Le parfum est divin. Moi qui adore les fleurs, je suis servie.. _

_Mais ça Blaise ne doit pas le savoir. Du moins pas tout de suite…_

POV Blaise

J'espère que ma première surprise lui fera plaisir même si les fleurs restent un grand classique. Le plus dur ce n'était pas le sort, c'était d'accéder à son dortoir mais bon...

Le chemin vers la grande salle ce fait en silence puisqu'il n'y a que Draco et moi. Les cours de la fin de journée ont été ennuyeux à mourir mais bon, ce n'est que l'avis de Draco puisque moi, j'ai séché... Ben oui, je ne peux pas mettre un plan à exécution et suivre les cours en même temps alors j'ai fais un choix. Draco est juste venu me chercher pour le dîner.. Je ne suis pas pressé d'être en compagnie de mes camarades, ma déclaration à Granger a été une arme à double tranchant.

A peine rentré dans la grande salle tous les regards des serpentards se tournent vers moi, génial et moi qui espérais continuer à rester discret c'est loupé. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ma jolie lionne. A peine assis Pansy me tombe dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre.

- Blaise Zabini, c'est quoi cette connerie encore ?

- Ne cries pas tu veux, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Et la déclaration à Granger?

- Ben quoi? T'avais pas encore compris qu'elle m'intéressait ? T'es vraiment longue à la détente en fait.

Regard outré.

C'est bon elle va bouder et donc me foutre la paix, malheureusement Nott s'y met.

- Et puis-je te demander pourquoi elle ? Il y a des tas d'autres filles, pourquoi Granger?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu peux poser cette question à tous les garçons qui courent après une fille, et inversement, pourquoi elle ou lui.

- Juste... mais quand même c'est une fille...

- Qui me plait, tout simplement, et je me fiche bien de savoir que c'est une Griffondor avant que tu me poses la question.

Il ne rajoute rien et se détourne, tant mieux, un de moins, mais je vois tous les autres se tourner vers moi...

- Puis-je manger tranquillement je vous pris ! Parler de sang de bourbe au repas c'est déplacé !

Merci Draco, pour un peu je t'embrasserais !


End file.
